


Satisfying Snack

by Prey_Rabbit (Peter_Rabbit)



Series: Extreme Cuddling Prompts [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (Mentioned) Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't Like Don't Read, Soft and safe, Vore, consensual vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Rabbit/pseuds/Prey_Rabbit
Summary: Virgil was hungry for something that none of the food in the kitchen could help with, Patton could help though.
Relationships: (Mentioned) Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Extreme Cuddling Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026927
Kudos: 17





	Satisfying Snack

Virgil’s tongue curled over the lollipop in his mouth, the overly sweet sugar making his stomach churn and grumble. The soft fabric of the pillow pressed against his face as he curled tighter around it. His eyes narrowed at the other end of the couch despite no one being there. “I’m not hungry,” he told himself as he sucked harder on the lollipop, the blue cotton candy flavor making him feel more nauseous than anything.

He was so busy trying to keep his focus on how not hungry he was that he didn’t notice Patton coming in until he was sitting down in front of him, a soft smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes playing on his lips. “Hey kiddo, that’s a pretty intense look you got there, any reason in particular you’re trying to burn a hole on the couch?”

Virgil pushed the lollipop to the other side of his mouth before looking away, “No.”

It was then that his stomach decided to betray him, gurgling loudly. He pulled the pillow closer, hoping to muffle the sound, but Patton heard it anyway. He giggled as Virgil’s face turned bright red in embarrassment. “Well, I think your grouchy tummy has the answer for me. You hungry Vee?”

Virgil kept his eyes to the floor as he nodded. Slowly the lollipop was pulled from his mouth and he looked up to see Patton stick it in his own mouth, “Well I don’t see a reason for you to be starving yourself, you need a snack?”

Blush pooled across Virgil’s cheeks as he stared at the paper stick now poking out of Patton’s mouth. He nodded before his brain caught up and he looked back up at Patton’s eyes, “This uh.. Won’t get solved with a snack Patt. I should just ask Remus, he’s- well he’ll know how to help. I don’t want to drag you into this, it’s kinda weird.”

“You mean the whole ‘swallowing another side’ thing?” Patton asked with a knowing smile. Virgil winced and nodded, he opened his mouth to ask but Patton continued before he could, “Remus explained it to me awhile ago, you don’t have to hide it. I always want to help you kiddo, no matter what it is.”

“You sure? You could be spending like, a few hours in there,” Virgil answered awkwardly, still not really believing Patton was okay with it. His stomach let out another few greedy gurgles.

“I’m sure Vee, it’s okay. Besides, I heard it’s pretty comfy! Logan let Remus eat him and said it was nice; once Remus stopped poking and prodding his stomach that is.”

Virgil managed a chuckle at that, “I promise no poking.”

“Great!” Patton chirped, snapping his fingers and making the lollipop go away, “So snack away kiddo, I’m all yours.”

He nodded and took Patton’s hands, the moral side slowly beginning to shrink until he was just barely taller than two inches. Virgil slipped his hands under Patton’s tiny form and scooped him up, “So-Sorry about the size, Deceit and Remus can do it bigger but I get nervous with anything bigger than this.”

“It’s alright kiddo, actually it’s pretty cool. I’ve never been so small before.. Oh my goodness, I’m as big as a cookie!”

“Smaller actually, you ready?” Virgil laughed.

“Yes! Go ahead,” Patton answered.

Virgil gently pinched Patton between his fingers, and lifted him up to his mouth. Patton watched with awe as he was brought closer and closer to the gaping maw, his teeth were yellowing from coffee stains, shiny from saliva and sharper than any of Patton’s own. His tongue was pink and poking out, ready to receive Patton, and he couldn’t help but squirm slightly as he looked towards the back and saw the gaping black hole that led to the esophagus.

His socked feet touched the tongue first before slipping as Virgil lowered the rest of him in. The tongue was slippery and a little squishy to the touch. There was a satisfied hum that vibrated all around him, “You ‘aste much beth’r then the ‘ollipop.” 

Before Patton could reply Virgil’s tongue moved and he was pushed against the palate. It slowly moved him back until his feet were sliding down the throat. Then, in one quick swallow, he was being pulled down by muscles. His descent slowed down just as everything went dark and then Virgil swallowed again, the muscles pushing him down quickly until he fell into the stomach. 

Patton looked around in surprise as he gently touched a wall, “It’s.. glowy..”

Virgil chuckled, and Patton could feel every bounce of his chest around him, “Yeah, it is.”

Patton rubbed the stomach walls. They were slimy with glowing purple goop that Patton assumed was stomach acid. He wasn’t exactly sure how the whole ‘not being digested’ thing worked but he was glad for it. The space was big enough for him to move around a bit at his size, it was warm, and despite the sliminess it was soft and plush. Virgil moved a bit around him, but quickly settled. “Patt, you good?

“Peachy!” He answered, settling down and laying back against a wall, which rumbled softly all around him, “You feeling better kiddo?”

“Yeah Patt, I’m better.” Virgil answered, he laid back on the couch and smiled up at the ceiling, his hand resting on the his stomach.


End file.
